


When I Met You

by magnusduh



Series: You Lift Me Up Like Helium [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dark Alec Lightwood, Dom Alec, Dom/sub, First Meetings, M/M, Mafia Boss Alec Lightwood, Sub Magnus, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusduh/pseuds/magnusduh
Summary: When Mafia Boss Alec Lightwood saw Magnus Bane dancing on the middle of the dance floor, he knew Magnus had to be his. Besides, Alec Lightwood always gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just as I promised after finshing Unique, I bring to y'all my new story with Mafia Boss Alec. This time it will be a collection with different stories exploring the different chapters of Magnus and Alec's relationship.

Alec Lightwood, head of the Lightwood Mafia, the biggest one in New York City entered Pandemonium like he owned the place. On his sides were his brother Jace and friend Underhill, his two bodyguards, Alec was very capable of taking care of himself, but he knew he will always be a target.

He had 28 years now; it had been almost five years since he became the leader of the Lightwood Mafia, since his father was killed by the Morgestern Mafia, their principal rivals on the city. Alec would never forget that day, when he arrived to his house and found his mother hugging his father’s dead body, who had a shot on the middle of his chest.

Since that day, Alec had been on the hunt for Valentine Morgestern, his father’s assassin. He had killed more people than he could count trying to find him, tortured as many, and he sure he wouldn’t stop until he found Valentine and kill him with his bare hands.

He smirked when he started to notice the stares people were giving him, specially the gay guys. It wasn’t a secret he was gay, he never hid his sexuality, and pretty much everyone who went to Pandemonium knew who he was.

Pandemonium was a place for the outlaws and criminals. The police knew about it, but didn’t have the guts to close the place, not when they would have to face the Lightwoods.

“Brother!” he heard a voice yelling at him, it was his sister Isabelle. “It’s been a while since you came over here” she said when they were close enough.

“I’ve been busy with work, you know” Alec rolled his eyes. “Some of us need to ensure our family’s future instead of going to shopping sprees two times a day” he said teasing his sister. He knew Izzy wanted to be more involved in the family’s business but he couldn’t take a chance, not after what happened with his father. So instead, his sister killed his time going shopping like a crazy woman in Gucci, Channel or Prada stores.

He didn’t care, they had enough money to deal with his little’s sisters expensive closet, besides he loved to spoil her.

“Whatever” his sister huffed. “I’m going to dance and look for a man, see you in the morning. You too, Jace” she said goodbye to his brothers and went to the dance floor.

Alec shook his head at his sister and went to the bar, he needed a drink after a hard day of work. Not a second passed before some girl was attending him.

“Good night, Mister Lightwood” she said, sounding a little nervous. Alec couldn’t help but smirk. God, he loved to be in power. People’s fear for him was delicious.

“A martini” he said. The girl nodded and went to prepare his drink in a rush.

A few minutes later Alec was already by the half of his martini and was scanning the place when he saw _him_.

He was dancing on the centre of the dance floor, his movements were sensual and provocative. He was wearing leather pants that hugged his legs with perfections and a crop top that showed his defined abs. He was wearing makeup too, black eyeliner and navy eye shadow that matched with his painted nails.

Alec felt his dick jump in his pants as he looked at the man from top to bottom. He wasn’t a regular, it was the first time he saw him. He would remember such a perfect creature.

“Who is that?” he asked Jace, his voice filled with desire, his eyes still glued to _him._

Jace followed Alec’s gaze and responded. “I don’t know, he must be new.”

“I want him” he growled, finishing his drink.

“Then go get him” Jace winked at him. “He is yours if you want to, you know that nobody would touch him if they saw him with you.”

Alec nodded, agreeing with his brother. He stood up and started to walk, this time alone, although he could feel Jace and Underhill’s looks on him as he headed towards the man.

He was still dancing. He had his eyes closed, unaware of the looks of lust people were giving him. He was alone, Alec hadn’t seen anybody talking to him since he saw him.

 _Perfect_ , he thought. He wouldn’t have to deal with an annoying friend or friends. He was the perfect prey for him.

Alec licked his lips, he tended to have one night stands with random guys, half of the time he didn’t bother to learn their names. He would bring them to his mansion, fuck them, and practically kick them out the morning after, but somehow he couldn’t wait to meet this gorgeous man. He was horny and his mind was already imagining the things he would do that man.

“Hello, sexy” he said when he was centimeters away from him, his voice deep and low.

He watched as the man slowly opened his eyes and stopped dancing, he could tell he was ready to snap at Alec, to tell him to back off, but as soon as he saw him he stopped himself. Alec tried to hide his smirk, he knew he was a handsome man, and by the reaction he had just caused he knew the other man found him attractive as well.

“I’m Alec” he said, taking one step closer. Alec was pretty good at reading people, being the head of the mafia, he had to be, and he could tell that man didn’t know who he was. The look he was giving now wasn’t one of fear, admiration or nervousness, as pretty much all the people who knew who he was gave him every day.

“A pleasure. My name is Magnus Bane” the other man, Magnus, said, kissing Alec on the cheek.

“First time around here, Magnus?” Alec asked, his eyes scanning Magnus body again, he didn’t care if Magnus noticed, he knew Magnus was just as attracted to him as he was.

Magnus nodded, licking his lips, making Alec groan in desire.

“I know it’s not the safest place to be, but I just wanted to be alone, away from everyone” Magnus said, Alec staring at his lips all the time while he was talking. “Well, until now” Magnus purred on his ear.

“Fuck” Alec groaned and grabbed Magnus’ waist. “You are so hot, Magnus” he said, his hands going even further, now reaching to Magnus’ ass.

He heard Magnus gasp when he squeezed the cheeks of his ass, his arms around Alec’s neck.

“You are not that bad either, Alexander” Magnus whispered on his ear, his breath and they way he said his full name sent shivers to Alec’s whole body. Normally, he hated when people said his full name, but there was something different when Magnus said it, he couldn’t tell what it was, but he loved it.

Alec moved his face a little, their lips almost touching now, their hot breaths colliding against their skin.

“Kiss me, Alexander” Magnus pleaded, intertwining his fingers with Alec’s messy black hair.

Alec didn’t doubt it and as soon as Magnus said it he kissed him with hunger. Their kiss was hot and full of lust, tongues fighting for dominance, hands exploring each other’s bodies, lips against lips.

“Come with me” Alec grunted when they broke the kiss by the lack of air. “Wanna fuck you so hard, Magnus.”

“Yes” Magnus moaned when Alec stared to bite his neck. “Want you to fuck me… sir” he said quietly.

“Fuck” Alec had to close his eyes and breathe a couple of time when he heard Magnus calling him that. Alec was a dominant man in all the aspects of his life, including the bed department, of course. He loved to have sex with submissive partners who would obey whatever he commanded. Magnus was already perfect on his eyes… but now… now he had to have him as soon as possible.

“Say it again” he commanded.

“I want you to fuck me, sir” Magnus said, his voice filled with despair. “Fuck me, please.”

“Fuck yes, I will fuck you soon, I promise.”

Alec looked at Jace who nodded and left with Underhill.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and went to the exit. He had never wanted to leave Pandemonium so fast.

When they were on the streets Alec saw Jace and Underhill already waiting from him on his car. A black Audi with tainted windows.

“Wow, Alexander” Magnus sounded impressed. “You must be really rich to have a car like this and two drivers.”

Yeah. If he had any doubt before, it was gone. Magnus didn’t know who he was and Alec loved that.

“I guess” Alec smirked. “Let’s go” he took Magnus’ hand again and led them to his car.

* * *

 

When they arrived to his mansion Alec saw the surprise in Magnus’ eyes.

“I’ve never seen a place like this” Magnus said, contemplating the mansion as Jace parked the car. “It’s beautiful.”

Alec smiled at Magnus’ words, they made him wonder what kind on life Magnus lived, where he lived and worked, his friends, his family…

“Thank you” Alec said, taking Magnus hand. “But as much as I would like to talk about my house I think we are here for a different reason” Alec said before starting to kiss Magnus again, thankfully Jace and Underhill were out of the car. “Let’s go to my bedroom” he whispered against Magnus’ lips.

A couple of minutes later they were inside Alec’s room, kissing fiercely. Alec had Magnus body pressed against the wall, making him unable to move, trapping him.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Magnus” Alec groaned, his hands on Magnus’ hips, touching the exposed skin of his stomach. The crop top he was wearing allowed him to touch his skin with ease.

“I could say the same, Alexander” Magnus moaned, starting to unbutton Alec’s shirt. “Sir” he whimpered when Alec bit his exposed neck again.

“Yeah, call me sir, beautiful” Alec ordered, taking Magnus’ crop top off. “On your knees” he grunted, feeling Magnus’ nails scratching his chest.

Magnus obeyed instantly, his mouth against Alec’s bulge.

“You are so big, sir” Magnus hummed but remained still, waiting for Alec’s next order.

“Suck me” Alec commanded seconds after.

Magnus moaned and quickly pulled Alec’s dick out of his pants, which bobbed free, colliding against Magnus’ lips.

Magnus licked his lips, tasting Alec’s precum.

“You are so big, sir” Magnus said, his tongue teasing Alec’s cockhead, which made him tremble in pleasure.

“You look so beautiful on your knees, Magnus” Alec said, fisting Magnus’ hair, making the man on his knees raise his gaze and look him in the eyes. “Open your mouth, beautiful” when Magnus obeyed, with his free hand he grabbed his dick and started to fuck Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus hummed again, clearly loving what Alec was doing. Alec started slow, he didn’t want to hurt Magnus or make him gag, but when Magnus closed his eyes and placed his hands on his waist, inciting him to go harder, he lost control.

“Fuck, you want me to go harder, beautiful?” Alec moaned, his hips stuttering when Magnus’ tongue touched the vein on the underside of his dick.

Magnus hummed in approval, his nails scratching Alec’s skin.

“Shit” Alec whimpered when Magnus managed to completely deep-throat him, his nose touching Alec’s trimmed hair on the base of his dick.

When Magnus pulled away, his mouth now only on the tip of dick, his tongue teasing his slit, Alec started to fuck his mouth with earnest.

“Such a good boy” Alec whispered, caressing Magnus’ hair as his hips kept moving. “Letting me fuck his pretty mouth, loving my cock so much, you are hungry for it, don’t you?”

Magnus hummed as he kept his mouth open, letting Alec take complete control.

“Fuck yes” Alec groaned as he fucked Magnus’ mouth and grabbed his hair. “I’m- fuck Magnus-I’m close-  I let you stop if you don’t want to swallow” he warned Magnus, but the man on his kneed ignored him, he started to jack him off as he kept sucking him, his mouth and hand working in complete synchrony. Alec felt like he was in a fucking paradise.

“Oh My God” Alec moaned as Magnus kept sucking his dick with hunger, hollowing his cheeks and humming against his dick. He was closer and closer, but when Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him he was gone, with a mix between a moan and a growl he came inside Magnus’ mouth, his eyes rolling back when he felt Magnus swallow his load, making his orgasm last even longer.

He closed his eyes, feeling Magnus’ mouth licking him clean. Alec slowly caressed Magnus’ hair as he enjoyed the pleasure of his orgasm.

“That- wow- that was the best blowjob I’ve ever received” Alec said, trying to regain his posture.

Magnus sucked him a couple of times more before pulling away.

“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus kissed him, letting Alec taste himself. “You taste so good” he said, breaking the kiss.

Alec chuckled and pulled Magnus on his arms.

“We are not done here” he said as he walked them to his bed on the middle of his room.

“I was hoping you’d say that” Magnus gasped a little when Alec threw him on the bed, taking off his pants and underwear. “Fuck me” he whimpered when Alec opened his legs, his eyes lightning up when he saw Alec pull a small bottle of lube from a box under the bed.

“You were ready” Magnus commented. Alec placed himself on top of Magnus, kissing him, his now hard dick against Magnus’ erection. He warmed the lube with his fingers.

“I was hoping to end the night like this” he winked at Magnus, his fingers starting to caress Magnus’ asshole, not penetrating, only caressing, preparing Magnus for what was about to come.

Magnus gasped when Alec inserted the first finger. “I-I hope I meet your expectations.”

“You exceeded them” Alec said, kissing Magnus again and inserting a second finger, moving them inside Magnus’ body, a smile of triumph on his face when Magnus broke the kiss, his back arching and his nails scratching Alec’s back.

“There?” Alec teased, repeating the action and inserting a third finger.

“There, yes, sir” Magnus moaned again, Alec’s fingers touching _that_ spot every single time.

“I’m gonna fuck you know” Alec said, pulling his fingers out of Magnus’ body. “Gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Please, sir” Magnus pleaded, tears of pleasure beginning to form on his eyes. “Fuck me please.”

Alec nodded and stood up, looking for a condom, when he faced the bed again Magnus was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed.

“Fuck” Alec said with lust when he saw Magnus’ hole clenching at nothing, waiting to be filled.

“What are you waiting for?” Magnus looked at him, daring him. “Fuck me hard” he wiggled his ass, inviting Alec.

Alec licked his lips and put the condom on, using the remaining lube on his hand to prepare his dick.

In just a few seconds he was on the bed again, on his kneed behind Magnus’ body. He grabbed Magnus’ waist with one hand and his dick with the other.

“Ready?” he checked, placing the tip of his dick against Magnus’ hole. “Ready for me to fuck you?”

“Yes, sir” Magnus responded with eagerness, his hands fisting the sheets of the bed.

With Magnus’s approval, Alec didn’t hesitate and entered Magnus’ body in one quick thrust, the clench and tightness of Magnus ass around his dick making his eyes close and jaw go slack.

“Holy shit, Magnus” he breathed a couple of times, his chest rising. “You are so hot and tight inside” his hips stuttered a little when Magnus clenched again around him.

“So big, Alexander, sir” Magnus moaned, peering at Alec. “I feel so full.”

Alec groaned and started to fuck Magnus, his rhythm hard and fast from the beginning, fully knowing that was what Magnus wanted.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Magnus screamed in pleasure as Alec’s dick touched his prostate. “Yes, sir, fuck me hard like that!”

Alec knew the bodyguards outside his bedroom were for sure hearing at Magnus’ screams, but he didn’t care at the moment, he felt too good to care.

“Fuck, Magnus, you just can’t get enough of my dick, don’t you?” he gritted trough his teeth, his hands grabbing Magnus’ waist so hard he knew he was leaving marks, and somehow that realization woke in him a sensation of possessiveness he didn’t know he had until that moment. He was marking Magnus and was loving it.

When he increased the speed of his thrusts Magnus had to grab the headboard of the bed, Alec was fucking him so hard his hands were about give up.

“I’m close” Magnus whimpered. “Sir, please.”

When he heard Magnus words Alec stopped and grabbed Magnus’ sides, guiding him to sit on his lap, with this new position Alec was on his kneed on the bed and Magnus was sitting in his cock.

“Kiss me while I fuck you” Alec ordered, with this position he could touch Magnus whole body, from his abs to his nipples. “I’ll make us come” he promised.

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec, moaning against his mouth when Alec’s strong hands raised his body up and down, fucking Magnus’ on his dick. Magnus couldn’t move, he was at Alec’s complete mercy. 

Alec was close too, his arms were starting to cramp by the strength he was using as he raised Magnus’ body, impaling him on his dick. He grabbed Magnus’ dick with one of with hands, making Magnus whimper as they kept kissing.

“Come” he commanded, moving his hand.

Magnus broke the kiss and screamed at the top of his lungs, coming hard and plentiful on Alec’s hand and his own stomach.

When Alec felt Magnus’ ass clenching even tighter around his dick, he closed his eyes and with came harder than he ever did in all his life.

It took them a full minute to stabilize their breaths. Magnus head was resting on Alec’s shoulder, his eyes closed.

Alec looked at him and raised him hand.

“Lick” he ordered, showing Magnus his fingers with Magnus’ cum. Magnus nodded and obeyed, humming as he licked Alec’s fingers, savoring the taste.

“Good boy” Alec whispered when he was done. Slowly he pulled out of Magnus body and stood up to dispose the condom.

“You can stay the night if you want” Alec offered, hoping Magnus would accept.

“Thanks, Alexander” Magnus smiled at him. “I would love to.”

“Great” Alec said with a grin and lay on the bed.

“Come here” he said to Magnus. The other man placed his head on Alec’s head and soon they were sleeping with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 

“Mister Lightwood, you have a call from your mother” a voice and a knock at the other side of Alec’s door woke them up the next morning.

Alec groaned and looked at Magnus. He looked beautiful even then.

“Good morning” Alec grumbled.

“Morning” Magnus yawned as he moved his head away from Alec’s chest, Alec instantly missing the warm of Magnus’ body against him.

“Mister Lightwood, please” the voice said again.

Magnus slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes, starting to dress.

“Alec Lightwood, come here right in this second!” another voice, his sister’s joined. Alec rolled his eyes but soon the smirk he had on his face disappeared and was replaced with concern.

“Alec Lightwood?” Magnus gasped, eyes wide open in surprise. “You are Alec Lightwood? The Alec Lightwood?” Magnus asked shaking his head in denial.

“Magus, relax” Alec cursed at his sister. Originally, he hadn’t planned to tell Magnus he was Alec Lightwood, the head of the most deadly mafia of NYC, but after their night together he was sure he wanted to see Magnus again, he was planning to explain everything to him before his sister with her big mouth ruined everything.

“How can I relax?” Magnus yelled at him. “I had sex with Alec Lightwood, the head of the Lightwood Mafia.”

“Magnus, please, relax so we can talk about it” Alec said again, putting his clothes from the night before on.

“Are you going to kill me?” Magnus asked with panic.

“What?” Alec said with surprise. “I would never harm a beautiful creature like you.”

“I want to go home, let me go” Magnus said, running to the door, when he opened it Alec saw Izzy was still there.

“Who are you?” his sister asked surprised.

“No one, please, don’t kill me” Magnus pleaded and began to run to the principal door of the mansion.

“Magnus, wait!” Alec chased after him. “Let’s talk about it, I want to see you again” he said when he caught Magnus when he was about to open the front door.

Magnus shook his head.

“Last night was amazing, I know you want to do it again, to get to know me” Alec said, trying to calm Magnus.

“That was before I knew you were a fucking killer” Magnus groaned, trying to open the door, but Alec was blocking it with his hand.

“I only kill those who deserve it” Alec grunted, his body pressing Magnus’ against the door. “I would never harm you” he repeated to Magnus what he said before.

“Even if that’s true” Magnus sounded more composed now. “I don’t want to see you again.”

“I know when people are lying” Alec whispered. “And you, Magnus Bane, are lying right now. You want to see me again, just as I want to see you again too.”

Magnus shook his head.

“Let me go- or- or I’ll go to the police” Magnus tried to intimidate him. Alec laughed when he heard Magnus, the police didn’t dare to face him, it was a war they knew they would lose.

“I dare you to try, beautiful” he said, touching Magnus’ cheek. He saw Magnus shiver at his touch.

“I want you, Magnus Bane” he groaned, pulling his face closer to Magnus’. “I always get what I want.”

Just when he thought they were about to kiss he felt Magnus’ knee impacting his groin, Alec pulled away and cursed at the pain.

“I’m sorry, Alexander” when he looked up Magnus was opening the door. “But I guess you lose this time” he said to him before running away.

After a few seconds Alec was able to stand straight. He went to the door and closed it, he knew any on his men would catch Magnus in seconds, but he wanted Magnus to go to him willingly, he would never force anyone to stay with him.

Magnus won this battle, but sooner or later Magnus Bane would be his.

After all, Alec Lightwood always gets what he wants.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We explore Alec's darker side, some may say what he does is morally ambiguous to say the least, but he doesn't care as long as it gets him what he wants, and Magnus is about to experience that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for death of a minor character, mention of Magnus/Others and Alec/Others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amount of love you all have been showing to this story. I didn't expect it!

“Fuck me, fuck me, c’mon” the man under Alec screamed in pleasure as he pounded him into the mattress, the whole bed shaking by the force of Alec’s thrusts.

“Shut up” Alec ordered, placing his hand on the man’s neck, making him face the mattress, muffling his babbling.

The man he was currently fucking obeyed at Alec’s commanding tone and took every brutal, pleasurable thrust of Alec’s hips.

“Slut” Alec groaned, feeling himself close to his orgasm.

The man he was currently fucking was Asian, his skin tan, his body slim but muscular and strong, his hair dark… but he wasn’t Magnus Bane. In fact, Alec couldn’t remember his name.

Magnus Bane had entered Alec’s mind in a way he just couldn’t forget him since he saw him that night.

A now Alec had dedicated the last nights of life to fuck any man he saw who reminded him of Magnus, neither of them were nearly as good as the original, though.

Thrusting a couple of time Alec came shuddering, when he felt the other man tightening around his dick, he guessed he was coming was well, even though he didn’t give a fuck if he came or not.

Pulling out he collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

“Out” he said to man once he recovered his strength.

“Can’t I stay a little longer?” the Asian man asked, purring on Alec’s hear, trying to be seductive.

“Get the fuck out” Alec gritted trough his teeth. “Disobey me again and you’ll regret it” he said with a deep, frightening voice.

He saw the man paralyzing in terror for a couple of seconds before he nodded and left the room.

Alec closed his eyes and fisted the sheets in frustration. He was pathetic, fucking other men who looked like Magnus.

A week.

That’s time that went by since Magnus had literally kicked him in the balls and ran away from his mansion.

Alec had been eager to see him again, he returned to Pandemonium every night, hoping for an encounter with the Asian beauty. Magnus never showed up, though. And Alec had been trying, he had been trying to be a good person and let fate decide if he and Magnus would see each other again.

But now he was done. He was going to act, he was tired of waiting. He didn’t know what was about Magnus, but he just couldn’t let him go, it wasn’t just the sex, though it had been easily the best sex he had ever had, maybe it was the way Magnus had looked at him before he knew who he was, with genuine interest, with desire on him, not fear or interest of him for his money or power.

Later that day, a knock on the door of his office, placed in the west wing of the mansion, woke Alec from his daydream about Magnus.

“Mister Lightwood, you wanted to see me” Underhill entered the office and locked the door. He sat on the chair placed in front of Alec’s mahogany desk.

“Yes, Underhill, I want you to look into Magnus Bane” Alec ordered. “Find out everything about him, where he lives, where he works, a potential partner, skeletons in the closet… the more you can find about him, the better.”

“Damn, Alec, you really are obsessed with him, don’t you?” a voice startled them from the door of his office. It was his brother Jace.

“Shut up, Jace” Alec growled.

“I’m just saying, a normal person would find him in Facebook or Instagram and would try to talk to him” Jace shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn’t stalk him and fuck every man who reminded me of him.”

Alec glared at him before turning his gaze to Underhill.

“Do it” he ordered.

“Yes, Mister Lightwood, I’ll be back at the end of the day with a full report on Magnus Bane” Underhill said before leaving the office, leaving Alec and Jace alone.

“What are you doing here, Jace?” Alec asked. “Are you here to mock me, or are you done?”

“Relax, boss” Jace rolled his eyes. “I’m here to inform you our guest is ready.”

Alec smirked and nodded. He sighed, there’s nothing better than a new guest to take his minds off of Magnus even for a few minutes.

He left the room with Jace and walked through the big corridors before entering a room which he expertly soundproofed. It was totally dark, with black walls and no windows.

When he was inside with Jace he saw a man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, his mouth gagged and wrists and ankles tied to the chair.

“Hello, Mr. Robinson” Alec smirked, his tone full of power and darkness. “I’m so glad you stopped by to talk.”

Alec gave a sign to Jace and he removed the gag from Mr. Robison’s mouth.

“Fuck you, Lightwood” the man snarled, his eyes full of hatred towards Alec, he was trying to break free. “If you are going to kill me, do it! I won’t say shit.”

“Oh, you will die here” Alec said with calm, like he wasn’t talking about taking someone’s life. “But you will talk, Robison, you will talk if you don’t want your precious little daughter to die, don’t you?” Alec threatened him as he took a photo from a folder Jace had on his hands.

Of course Alec was bluffing, as ruthless as he was, he had a code, never go for the innocent or the children, and Robinson’s daughter was both of those things.

Although he was lying, Robinson bought his lie and his expression changed from hate to pure fear. Alec hummed. Delicious. He had him exactly where he wanted.

“Talk if you want your daughter to live” Alec said, taking a chair and sitting in front of him. “She will live fatherless, but at least she will live.”

Robison closed his eyes and exhaled in surrender.

“Fine, you piece of shit” he cursed. “Promise me you will never hurt her.”

“I give you my word” Alec swore, for the Lightwoods, the most important thing was their word, if they give it to someone, they would never fail them.

Robison looked at him in the eyes and began to talk. “Valentine hired me six years ago to study your father’s mansion and find a weak spot” he admitted. “I was going to refuse, no one on their damn minds would mess with your family, but he offered me too much money and a future for my child. The day he killed your father I was out of town, I haven’t seen him since then.”

Alec fisted his hands in rage, another dead end. Valentine Morgestern was slippery scum. Well, at least another of the persons who participated in his dad’s murder was going to pay with his life.

“See you in Hell, Robinson” he said, and in a blink of an eye he snapped the man’s neck like it was the easiest thing to do.

“Father would be proud” Jace said to him as he watched Robinson’s dead body.

“I know” Alec muttered.

The brothers left the room and ordered to two bodyguards to remove the body.

Alec felt more relaxed now, an orgasm and a murder before lunch was a good way to start the day, but it could be better for him. He could have Magnus.

* * *

 

That night,when he was about to leave his office for dinner, Underhill came to share his investigation about Magnus.

“I found everything about him, Mister Ligtwood” the bodyguard commented as he handed Alec a good amount of papers with Magnus’ information.

“Magnus Bane, 28 years old, bisexual and single. He was born in Indonesia but moved to New York when he was 5 after his mother’s dead. His father died when he was 20, natural causes. He works as a makeup artist in a little studio in Queens,  he lives in a little loft alone. His most recent relationship ended three years ago” Underhill informed as Alec read the papers.

“Tell me more, something that I can use” Alec said.

“Well, sir, I looked at his bank account as it seems he had been visiting different popular gay bars around the city. I went to each of them earlier and all of the owners told me the same thing, he came early on the night and left with a guy when they were closing.”

Alec couldn’t help but growl and Underhill’s words. It seems Magnus had been using the same method as him to forget about Alec, having sex with random people, in Alec’s case he went further, having sex with men who looked like Magnus.

Magnus wasn’t his, not yet. Of course he was free to sleep with whoever he wanted, but that didn’t stop Alec to feel a wave of jealousy grow on his chest, which was pretty hypocritical, since he had been pretty active sexually since he saw Magnus one week before.

“He’s trying to move on” Alec said with a dark chuckle. “I knew he was just as hung up on me as I am on him.”

“Tell me more, Underhill” Alec looked at his bodyguard. “I know there’s something here I can use with Magnus, he thinks I’m evil, but I’m sure he is not a little angel, everyone has darkness inside them.”

“I’m not sure if this means something” Underhill spoke, sounding hesitant. “But I found something weird, something that happened ten years ago, when Magnus was still in high school.”

Alec waited for Underhill to continue, feeling curious.

“Magnus was a witness in a car accident that happened outside a club when he was a senior in high school. Only one person died that night, Scott Martin, when I researched for his name I found out Scott and Magnus attended to the same school. I was able to find some reports and guess what, sir. Scott bullied Magnus, and not with simple words of threats, the reports said Scott had been expelled at least twice for beating Magnus.”

“That bastard deserved to die” Alec said with rage. “But I don’t know why you are telling me this, Underhill. I want some dirt of Magnus.”

“Yes, sir, here come the interesting part” Underhill continued. “When I looked at the police report, it said the cause of death had been a bleed out from multiples wounds in Scott’s body and it also said that Magnus was the only witness of the accident, according to him he heard the crash but only called ten minutes later because he didn’t have his phone with him.”

“So, are you telling me Magnus let Scott die?” Alec raised his eyebrows. “That’s such a wild guess, Underhill, maybe he really didn’t have his phone with him in that moment.”

“Yes, Mister Lightwood, but the report indicated explicitly that if the call would have been made a few minutes before, Scott’s life could have been saved. Besides, Magnus told the police he was convinced someone had stolen his phone, but I looked into it and next day Magnus was using his phone to make some calls.”

“Interesting” Alec said after a couple of seconds of silence. Maybe Underhill was right and Magnus wasn’t a saint after all. “Good job, you can leave.”

Underhill nodded and left Alec alone with his thoughts.

It was a time to visit Magnus and chat with him.

* * *

 

The next day he was knocking at Magnus’ door. It was late at night and according to the information he had Magnus finished his work at 6pm so he should be home.

After a few seconds Alec heard the door opening. There he was, Magnus, looking as beautiful as the first time he saw him. He looked so sexy dressed in tight clothes, he was still wearing makeup but he it was little smeared, his hair was messy and he was breathing heavily.

Alec frowned and his expression hardened, jealousy consuming his body.

“Am I interrupting something, Magnus?” he growled.

“Leave” Magnus whispered, looking like he had been caught doing something wrong. He looked inside his loft with concern.

“Is someone with you?” he asked again. Magnus tried to close the door on his face, but Alec was quicker and blocked it with his hand.

“It’s none of your business, Alexander” Magnus said, still fighting to close the door, but it was no use, Alec was stronger.

“Magnus, who is it?” a voice asked from inside the loft. Seconds later a man joined them, he grabbed Magnus’ waist from behind and kissed his neck.

When he saw them, Alec had enough, using both if his hands he opened the door fully and went inside.

“Were you getting fucked, Magnus?” Alec asked with anger. “Is this how you try to forget me? Spreading your legs to other man?”

“Shut up, Alexander” Magnus muttered, looking guilty. “I can sleep with whoever I want.”

“I want you, Magnus” Alec said, approaching Magnus, and just realizing that although Magnus was fully dressed, his companion was just wearing boxers.

“Excuse me, Magnus” the guy talked. “But who is this prick?”

“Show some respect, asshole” Alec looked at him with rage. “If you don’t want me to kill you I think you should get the fuck out.”

The guy laughed at Alec’s words, making Alec’s rage grow like lava inside his body. He didn’t want to kill anyone if front of Magnus, but this guy was really trying him.

“I see you don’t know who I am” he grabbed the man by the throat, making Magnus gasp in surprise.

“Alexander, stop” Magnus begged.

“I am Alec Lightwood, I could kill you right now and no one will find your pathetic body” he ignored Magnus and focused on the guy he was currently threatening, he watched as his eyes grew wide in surprise and fear when he learned who he was.

“Get out” he ordered, freeing him from his tight grip around his neck. They guy collapsed on the floor coughing and left running, not caring he was only on his underwear, too afraid to face Alec again.

“Was that necessary?” Magnus glared at him before rolling his eyes.

“Yes, that was necessary” Alec said casually. “You look gorgeous, Magnus” he said caressing Magnus’ cheek; Magnus leaned on his touch for a moment before pulling Alec’s hand away.

“What are you doing here, Alexander?” Magnus asked. “I thought I made pretty clear I was done with you, you know, when I kicked you in the balls.”

“That was a good move” Alec chuckled. “But I also told you I always get what I want and I want you, Magnus, beautiful” he said, more serious now.

He saw as Magnus’ body shivered at his words. “You want me too, admit it” he said, cornering Magnus against the wall.

Magnus didn’t say anything, he trembled in pleasure as Alec started to kiss and bit his neck. “You loved how you submitted to me the other night, how I ordered you in the bedroom” Alec kept talking as he kissed every bit of Magnus’ skin he could find. He could feel Magnus was melting on his arms. “You loved how you sucked my big dick like it was the easiest thing in the world, you loved how I fucked you so hard you probably felt me for days” he whispered, his lips caressing Magnus lip’s now, his hands on his waist, keeping him still. “Admit it.”

And with that he kissed Magnus, who returned the kiss hungrily, fighting for dominance with Alec’s tongue. They kept exploring each other’s mouths before Magnus broke the kiss abruptly, he tried to push Alec away, and eventually he let him go.

“Of course I want you” Magnus whimpered. “You rocked my world the other night I just can’t get you out of my head” he admitted to Alec. “But you are Alec Lightwood, you are a killer, you are a bad person. You have to be.”

“I only kill those who deserve it, I told you that” Alec repeated to Magnus what he said to him days before. “I don’t care if I am a good person or not, but don’t act like you are perfect and you can’t be with me because of that, Magnus. I saw you looking at me the night when met, I know you are interested in me as a person and I know the only thing holding you back is thinking I would turn you in someone evil and ruthless and I don’t want that, I want you as you are.”

“I can’t be with a killer, I am a good person” he said more to himself than to Alec.

Alec smirked at that, it was the time to drop the bomb.

“What about Scott Martin?” he asked. He looked how Magnus tensed when he heard that name, yes, Magnus was defiantly guilty of his dead.

“What about him?” Magnus whispered, not daring to meet his eyes.

“You act like you are some kind of angel, like you are above me, but you know what you did, Magnus” Alec said, starting to walk towards Magnus again.

“I didn’t do anything” Magnus said in a low voice.

“But you did it, beautiful” Alec said, grabbing Magnus by the chin to make him look at him. “You let him die because he was a fucking bully, he deserved it.”

Magnus shook his head, he face showing a shocked expression.

“I don’t know how you found out about him, but that doesn’t compare me to you” Magnus spoke.

“Why not?” Alec asked. “You let him die because he was guilty, the only difference with me is that I take matters with my own hands.”

“I only did it once, you do it on a daily basis” Magnus’ voice trembled.

Alec looked at him, waiting for his explanation. Magnus sighed in surrender and began to explain himself.

“I… I was there when I saw his car crash and I went to help him… when he saw me, still bleeding out, he yelled at me, he told me he could never take any help from a fag like me, that he would rather die…” Magnus took a deep breather. “I guess I waited a couple of minutes and granted his wish.”

“Do you feel guilty?” Alec asked.

“What?”

“Do you feel guilty about his death?”

Magnus took a few seconds to respond, but when he met his eyes Alec already knew his answer.

“No… he-he refused my help- I- I did for me but also for anyone out there he had ever bully and would bully in the future.”

“See, beautiful?” Alec kissed him softly, savoring the kiss. “It’s okay to be a little evil from time to time, specially towards those who deserve it.”

“I- I don’t think that’s a good way to life your life” Magnus said, sounding a little unconvinced but more comfortable around Alec. “A-Are you going to blackmail me now?” he asked scared.

“No” Alec shook his head. “I want to you to come with me because you want to, not because I make you do it.”

He felt how Magnus relaxed when he heard him.

“Please understand I would never do something I think it’s bad for you” Alec explained. “If you accept to be with me I will always take care of you, nothing will happen to you, you will be safe, I give you my word.”

“Why couldn’t you be so nice since the beginning?” Magnus smirked at him, kissing Alec softly.

“Come with me” Alec said after they broke the kiss. “Be mine.”

When Magnus shook his head Alec wanted to yell his frustration. He thought he had him.

“You tried to use my past against me, hoping I would run to you, Alexander” Magnus toyed with his hair, talking to him like he was a child. “You will have to use a more… conventional way if you want to me to consider being your…”

“My boyfriend” Alec finished for Magnus. “I know it sounds crazy but I just… I had you on my mind all the time this past week.”

“Same” Magnus said.

“Then, why don’t you give up and be my boyfriend now?” Alec asked, groaning his frustration.

“Because, Alexander, you say you always get what you want, if you truly want me you have to fully convince me.”

“Fine” Alec huffed, which made Magnus chuckle.

“Tomorrow night” Alec told him. “Tomorrow at 8pm, be ready, we are going to have our first date, and I can already tell you will be my boyfriend tomorrow, Magnus. You will be mine.”

“I hope so… sir” Magnus whispered on his ear before freeing himself of Alec’s strong grip. “See you tomorrow then, Alexander. You know the way out” Magnus winked at him before he headed to the kitchen.

Alec took a couple of breaths and calmed himself. Magnus Bane was a challenge, he was pushing him beyond his limits, and somehow Alec couldn’t wait to see him again. Magnus had him already wrapped around his little finger. And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm... are we loving Dark!Alec or not? Also, Magnus is not as easy to manipulate as he thought... You will have to work harder Alec. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Malec's first date goes. It's an eventful evening, let's just say that. 
> 
> Warnings for torture (short scene, like three lines, but it's there) and death of a minor character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three! And btw, thank you so much for all the support you all have been given to this story!!

Magnus sighed and relaxed when he heard Alec closing the door of his loft, leaving his place. He was conflicted to say the least.

On one hand, he was about to go on a date with Alec freaking Lightwood, the head of the Lightwood Mafia, the most powerful and dangerous man in all New York. Alec was not a good person, he knew that. Alec killed, tortured and broke the law, probably on a daily basis. He was ruthless and cold, he intimidated people, as he witnessed mere minutes ago, when the poor _Jeremy? Jonan?..._ Magnus didn’t remember his name, but how with just a couple of words, Alec made the poor man run away scared in just his underwear.

But…

On the other hand, Magnus had never connected with someone like he had with Alec. All week he tried to forget about him, about his mouth against him, his strong hands on his waist, his dominant touch on his body. Magnus had wanted to see him again, to get to know him, but when he found out he slept with Alec Lightwood he panicked and ran away. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit a twitch of joy jumped on his chest when he saw Alec on his door, wanting to talk to him.

He had been sleeping around, trying to erase the memories of his night with Alec, but he couldn’t do it. Alec Lightwood had something special Magnus couldn’t shake off.

When he realized what Alec was trying to do when he told him about Scott Martin, he was sure he had to deny him, at least for now. No one took advantage of Magnus Bane, not even the head of the Lightwood Mafia.

He needed time to think, there’s nothing he wanted more in that moment than run to Alec and be his again, but he needed to be sure of his decision. If he was going to date a Mob Boss, he had to be totally sure.

Magnus thought about what his parents would say, seeing him with a person like Alec Lightwood. They would be so disappointed. But they weren’t there anymore, the truth was Magnus didn’t have anyone on his life, he was alone. His parents were dead, his friends lived on the other side of the city and barely talked to him, he didn’t have a partner.

At least, if he finally decided to be with Alec, he had nothing to lose.

Magnus sat on his bed and closed his eyes in frustration, why? Why the first person he had ever wanted since Camille had to be a crime lord? Why not want a man or woman with a simple life?

 

* * *

 

 

The next night, exactly at 8PM o’clock Alec was knocking on his door. Magnus looked at himself at the mirror one last time. He looked good. He was wearing dark tight pants, and a burgundy shirt open in the first two buttons, showing his chest covered in long collars. He had dark eye shadow that matched his outfit, eyeliner and a little bit of highlight too. He wanted to look radiant for Alec.

When he opened the door Magnus almost gasped, Alec looked so handsome. He was wearing black pants and a blue polo that hugged his arms and chest perfectly. Damn, suddenly his decision felt easier to make.

“Hello, beautiful” Alec said to him with a killer smile. “You look amazing, Magnus.”

“Thanks, Alexander” Magnus closed the door of his loft. “You don’t look so bad yourself” he winked at Alec.

Alec chuckled and offered his hand to Magnus.

Magnus breathed and took it, feeling Alec’s bigger hand against his own. He felt safer when Alec was around, which was weird since Alec probably received dead threats every day of his life.

Magnus smiled when Alec opened the door of the car for him. He saw one of his bodyguards of the night they met was there.

“Relax, we are safe” Alec reassured him. “You are safe with me.”

Magnus believed him.

“Where are we going?” he asked when they were a couple of minutes away from his house.

“It’s a surprise” Alec smiled at him, taking his hand. “You’ll love it.”

Almost fifteen minutes later they arrived to the Plaza Hotel, in the heart of Manhattan.

“Ale-Alexander, did you just bring me at the Plaza Hotel?” Magnus asked in shock. He had always wanted to go there.

“I hope you like it” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ cheek. He knew Magnus was going to love that date, it wasn’t difficult for him to know exactly what kind of date Magnus had always wanted. It’s crazy how you can know almost everything about a person when you looked at their social network.

Alec found out Magnus had always wanted to go to dinner to the Plaza Hotel, he likes when his partner dress up for him, but nothing too fancy and he hates when they bring him flowers on the first date.

Alec grinned when he saw Magnus’ eyes sparkling as he contemplated the hotel in front of them.

“Let’s go, then” Alec said, placing his hand around Magnus’ waist. He felt Magnus lean on his touch. He was hopeful about his chances with Magnus, he knew Magnus liked him as well and was open to be his boyfriend, he only needed to excel in their date and Magnus would be his finally.

It’s been a while since he had worked so hard to get a man, but Magnus was worth every minute he spent on wooing him.

“Why are we taking the elevator?” he heard Magnus ask. Alec smirked.

“You think I would take you to dinner with the rest of the ordinary people?” Alec spoke, pressing the button that would take them to the highest floor of the hotel. “You are special, Magnus, you only deserve the best.”

Magnus didn’t say anything; he just smiled brightly at Alec’s words.

The elevator stopped and Alec guided him to the door at the end of the hallway. When he opened it, Magnus gasped again in surprise.

He looked around. They were in the big room with glass walls, there you could see all of New York, the lights of the night making that view one of the bests Magnus had ever seen.

“This- Alexander- this is beautiful” Magnus said as he walked to the center of the room, where a table and a couple of chairs where waiting for them.

“I told you, you deserve the best” Alec said as they sat on the fancy chairs.

“This had to cost you so much, Alexander” Magnus was still in shock, looking around, marveled at the beauty of the room and the view of the city.

“I only had to make a call, you forget who you are talking to” Alec winked at Magnus, making the other man roll his eyes.

It certainly cost a lot, but it was nothing for him, he was rich enough to rent that room every night of the year. He only had to make a couple of calls and the room was his in just a matter of minutes.

“Thank you, Alexander, really” Magnus said more serious now, but sounding the happiest Alec had ever heard him.

“You are welcome, beautiful” Alec responded, sighing happily.

A minute later a waiter dresses in a tuxedo took their orders, Alec saw how nervous he was when he was talking to him, although he tried to hide it, Alec noticed it.

 _Yes, you better be nervous. If you fuck up with the orders, you’ll pay._ Alec thought as the waiter was living the room.

“You certainly can cause a reaction on people” Magnus said after they were alone again.

“I guess so” Alec shrugged. “They are always so nervous around me… but not you, Magnus.”

“Why would I fear you, Alexander?” Magnus asked, resting his chin on his hands that were placed on the table. “You say you will never hurt me and I believe you” Magnus was looking at him with such a confidence it made Alec’s insides shiver.

“And I am glad you believe me” Alec said. “You are one of the few people I can talk, the rest-“ Alec rolled his eyes. “The rest just shit on their pants, they are so obvious…”

“But you like it as well, don’t deny it” Magnus smirked at him. “I saw how much you were enjoying the fear you were causing to the poor waiter before.”

Alec laughed, Magnus was one of a kind.

“Guilty” he finally said.

When the food arrives they fell in a silence until Magnus spoke again.

“I have a question” he said, looking at Alec’s eyes.

Alec nodded, waiting for it.

“Why are you so interested in me?” Magnus asked. “I mean, you could have anyone you wanted, you are Alec Lightwood after all, but here you are, with me, a makeup artist who lives in a little loft in Brooklyn and is making it difficult for you.”

“I only want you, Magnus” Alec replied with confidence on his voice. “Since the moment I saw you dancing in the dance floor of Pandemonium I knew you were special. It’s not only for the sex, as you know, I guess it’s also for the same reason we were talking before, because you talk to me like I am a regular person… I don’t know, it’s been a long time since I am this comfortable around someone who is not my family.”

“Wow, Alexander” Magnus was clearly surprised at Alec’s confession. “You really are making me difficult to deny you” he teased Alec.

“Why would you deny me, beautiful?” Alec asked with a smug expression. “I know you are interested in me too, you just have to let go and be with me.”

Magnus opened his mouth to talk, but before he could say something, the waiter interrupted them, offering them a glass of champagne.

When he left, Alec stood up and offered his hand to Magnus, who was still sitting on the chair, when Magnus took his hand, he guided them to one of the glass walls, to contemplate the beautiful view in front of them.

“I still can’t believe I’m here” Magnus sighed astonished, leaning on Alec’s shoulder when he felt Alec’s hand on his waist, pulling them closer. “You must bring a lot of men over here” he said, half playful, half suspicious.

Alec chuckled and shook his head.

“You are the first man I’ve bring here” he admitted to Magnus. “In fact, it’s been five years since I’ve had a real date with someone.”

“Really?” Magnus sounded surprised.

“Really” Alec nodded. “Since my father died and I became the head of the Lightwood Mafia my head had been focused in other fields, I wasn’t looking for someone special” Alec stopped his speech for a couple of seconds. “Until now, Magnus.”

Magnus felt his heart jump on his chest in excitement when he heard how open Alec was, admitting the feelings he had for him.

“Take me to your home” Magnus said, lifting his head from Alec’s shoulder, he was looking at him now.

“You sure?” Alec asked, trying to be sure Magnus was certain of his decision.

“How can I not be sure?” Magnus said with a smile on his face, cupping Alec’s cheek, his cold rings against Alec’s hot skin. “Take me to your home and make me yours” he repeated.

Alec let go of his glass of champagne and kissed Magnus with such a fierceness he left the other man gasping for air when they separated.

“Let’s go” he said, taking Magnus’ hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes later Magnus found himself on his hands and knees in the middle of Alec’s huge bed.

He let out a startled sound when he felt Alec’s tongue licking his hole.

“Fuck, I have been wanting to do this since the moment I saw you shaking your ass in the middle of the dance floor” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ ass cheeks as his fingers teased Magnus’ hole, just touching it, making Magnus’ hole clench at nothing. Alec growled at the view.

“Lick me, Alexander, please” Magnus begged, sounding completely desperate.

“I love when you said my complete name, beautiful” Alec whispered, biting Magnus’ left ass cheek, making the other man yell at the sudden sensation. “But I love more when you call me sir.”

“Sir, sir!” Magnus moaned instantly, obeying Alec’s wish. “Sir, please, lick my slutty asshole, don’t you see how much I want you?” Magnus asked, clenching his hole again, knowing it would get him what he was craving for.

“Fuck” Alec grunted. “Yes, beautiful, I’ll eat your ass know, I’ll prepare you for the good pounding you are about to receive.”

“Yes! Lick me!” Magnus yelled in pleasure when he felt Alec’ tongue licking his crack from top to bottom, before slowly starting to fuck his tongue in and out of Magnus’ ass.

“Suck a sexy ass” Alec grumbled, gasping for air. He took each of Magnus’ cheeks and pull them apart, making as much as room as possible for his tongue.

“Open, sir, yes” Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’ hot tongue licking his insides, his strong hands massing his ass as he groaned in pleasure. He felt Alec‘s tongue speeding its speed. Alec was eating his ass like it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

“Feel so good” he said breathless, his hands fisting the sheets in pleasure. He knew it would only take a couple of strokes on his cock to make him come, but he wanted to do it with Alec inside him.

“Gaah- omygod yes!” he gasped when he felt two of Alec’s longs, calloused, perfect fingers breaching his hole, aiming at his prostate directly.

“That’s right, open up for me, beautiful” Alec growled, watching how Magnus’ ass was swallowing his fingers without resistance, his own saliva and the lube he used to coat his fingers were making the friction so easy.

Alec fisted his cock, hard and red, resting between his thighs as he added a third fingers inside Magnus’ ass.

“You take these fingers so good, Magnus” he grunted and with a final push against Magnus prostate, which made the other man moan loudly, he pulled out his fingers and opened the condom he had grabbed earlier.

He heard Magnus littler whimpers and gasps, he was waiting for Alec’s dick with his legs still open.

“Ready, beautiful?” he asked, placing himself between Magnus parted legs. He grabbed his waist and readjusted Magnus position, who planted his hands and knees firmly on the mattress.

“Fuck me, sir” Magnus pleaded, looking back at Alec, eyes full of lust. “Make me yours again, Alexander.”

“As you wish, beautiful” Alec smirked, he blanketed Magnus body with his own, the hair of his chest creating a perfect friction against Magnus smooth back. This position was more intimate, like this, with Alec mounting him like they were animals in heat, Magnus was truly at Alec’ mercy.

Alec placed the tip of his dick against Magnus’ rim, which made Magnus’ hips stutter in frustration, sensing that, Alec penetrated him with one deep thrust, until he was fully inside Magnus. He had to close his eyes and inhale for a couple on seconds, Magnus’ walls clenching and unclenching around him like the first time they were together, were making wonders around Alec’s dick.

“I almost forgot how amazing your ass felt, fuck” Alec gritted trough his teeth. He placed his hands above Magnus’ own hands, their fingers intertwining as Alec started to fuck Magnus in a rough, deep motion.

“Yes, yes, yes” Magnus whimpered loudly, his fingers tightening around Alec’s. “Fuck me hard, like that, yes.”

“Fuck, Magnus, you really like a cock pounding into you, don’t you?” Alec grunted as pounded into Magnus with the same speed.

“Just your dick, sir” Magnus said between moans. “Just want your dick.”

“Fuck, yes, beautiful” Alec growled. “Only my cock can please you like this, I bet no one has ever fucked you this hard, huh?”

“No, sir!” Magnus screamed when Alec managed to find a new angle to fuck directly into his sweet spot.

Alec closed his eyes, enjoying Magnus’ sounds. Fuck. He loved a good screamer, and Magnus was definitely a screamer in bed, the best one he had ever fucked.

“Yes, scream for me, baby” he groaned, pulling his dick out of Magnus’ hole before entering him again with such a strength Magnus would have definitely collided against the headboard of the bed if it wasn’t for Alec’s strong hold on him.

He repeated the same movement, pulling out, teasing Magnus for a couple of seconds and fucking into him, and every fucking time he was rewarded with Magnus’ delicious screams and moans.

“I’m close” Magnus whimpered when Alec began to fuck him again, this time with short but fast thrusts, like he never wanted his dick to leave Magnus’ ass.

“Me too, beautiful” Alec groaned, feeling his balls tightening, with a last, deep thrust that made Magnus collapse on the mattress Alec came, his jaw slack and body trembling.

He heard Magnus loud yell and ass clenching around him, which meant he was coming as well.

They stayed like that, with Magnus sandwiched between the mattress and Alec’s body, enjoying the afterglow of their amazing orgasms, until Magnus groaned slightly when Alec’s weight on him was too much.

“Sorry, beautiful” Alec kissed Magnus’ shoulder and pulled out carefully, making both of them shiver at the sensation of Alec’s dick leaving Magnus’ body.

When he disposed the condom Alec went to bed and hugged Magnus, who placed his head on Alec’s shoulder and began to toy with the hairs of Alec’s chest with his fingers. Alec hummed at the sensation, basking on Magnus’ caresses on his body.

They stayed in that comfortable silence until Alec spoke again.

“So what does this mean?” he asked, his voice raspy by the grunts and growls he made when he was fucking Magnus’ glorious ass. “For us, I mean.”

“What do you think it means, Alexander?” Magnus said, stopping his caresses, smiling at him.

“Does this mean we are boyf—“ Alec began to talk, but a ring of his phone interrupted him. He groaned but answered when he saw it was Jace, maybe it was important.

“What, Jace?” he practically growled at his brother. “This better be important.”

“It is” he could hear Jace lightly chuckling on the other line. “I called as soon as Magnus’ screams stopped, I have to admit brother, I wish I could make girls scream like that.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jace” Alec rolled his eyes, even though Jace couldn’t see him. He looked at Magnus who was looking back at him curious; it seemed he didn’t hear Jace’s words.

“Fine” he heard Jace pant. “I called you to let you know we have Gary Lake, Underhill caught him trying to leave the city while you where fucking Magnus’ brains out.”

Alec rolled his eyes again at his brother’s words but smirked a little.

“I’ll be there in five minutes” Alec said before ending the call.

“I’ll be right back, beautiful” he spoke to Magnus now, who was still looking at him with curiousness. “I need to handle some things but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Magnus pouted at him but nodded. “Fine.”

“We’ll talk later, I promise.”

Magnus nodded again.

Alec quickly put his clothes on and left his room, he went straight to the room he had for his ‘houseguests.’

Gary Lake was a former employee. He had worked for Alec for almost a year as one of the bodyguards of the family. Unlike Underhill or Jace, Gary usually stayed at home, watching over his sister and his mother when she visited. It wasn’t until a week ago when Alec noticed some things were missing from his mansion. At first it was a couple of Izzy’s diamond bracelets, then one her designer dresses, later was one of her rings. It took Alec five seconds to connect the dots.

Apparently, Gary had disappeared the night before Alec found out about him, and since that night he had given the order to capture him and bring him back to his mansion.

No one stole from the Lightwoods. If they did it, they would have to pay.

And that’s exactly what Gary Lake was going to do.

With a deadly glare, Alec entered the room, the same room where he killed Mr. Robinson the day before, which was totally clean now, no one would have ever thought a man was killed there mere hours ago.

“Goodnight, Gary” Alec said to the man, who was tied to a chair with a gag on his mouth, his eyes full of terror as soon as he saw Alec walking into the room.

“I believe you have some things that belong to my sister” he said, grabbing a chair and sitting in front of him, just as he did with Mr. Robinson.

“I’m going to remove the gag, if you scream I will kill you on the instant, understood?”

When Gary nodded, Alec removed the gad and threw it on the floor.

“You see, Gary, you have interrupted the most magical night of my life” Alec said, grabbing a knife placed on the table next to him. “I just had the best sex of my life and was about to sell the deal with my future boyfriend when I was informed you were here” he pointed towards Gary with the knife.

“Pl-Please don’t kill me, Mister Lightwood” Gary begged. Pathetic. Alec thought. Of course he was going to kill him.

“I’ll think of sparing your life if you tell me what did you do with the belongings you stole” he lied, but Gary bought it, he was a hell of a good liar.

“I-I sold them and-“ Gary gulped. “Please, please, let me go.”

Alec sighed and placed the tip of the knife on Gary’s chest, slowly he went down, until his navel. The screams of pain coming from Gary were music to his ears.

“Speak” he said with fury. “Or I’ll kill you slowly and painfully.”

“Pl-Please, stop!” Gary begged when Alec began to cut his chest slowly. “I- I’ll talk, please!”

“Finally” Alec stopped his torture and placed the knife back on the table. “Talk, then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus looked at the clock on the wall, it has been almost an hour since Alec left, he was tired of waiting.

He stood up and put his clothes on, he was going to look for Alec.

He opened the door of Alec’ bedroom and found a big man in a black suit in front of it.

Magnus went to him.

“Where’s Alec?” he asked, trying to stay calm in front of such a fearsome man. “I want to see him.”

The man in front of him was quiet for almost a minute, like he was debating if he should tell Magnus where Alec was or not.

“He said I could go with him if I wanted” Magnus lied, hoping the man fell for it.

“He is in the last room of that hallway” the man finally said, pointing to Magnus’ right side.

“Thank you” Magnus said to him and began to walk.

When he was in front of the door he stopped before open it. What if Alec was in an important meeting? Maybe Magnus should return to the bedroom and wait for him.

But, on the other side, it was almost midnight, what kind of reunion would Alec had in such a late hour?

He placed his ear on the door but didn’t hear anything. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the door carefully…

 

* * *

 

 

“I hired some whores!” Gary finally admitted.

Alec laughed at his confession.

“Wow, you really are pathetic” he grunted with anger. “Thanks for telling me, though.”

“That means you’ll let me go?” Gary asked, sounded hopeful.

Alec smirked maliciously and shook his head.

“That means I’ll kill you now, no one steals from me and lives to tell.”

“But- Mis-Mister Lightwood you sa-“

Gary’s words were cut off when Alec broke his neck in just a second.

Mmmm. Muder. It truly was a delicious way to punish those who deserved it.

Alec’ great mood was interrupted when he heard a loud gasp behind him.

He could recognize the person who made that sound everywhere.

“Fuck” he cursed with rage.

When he turned around he found Magnus with his mouth wide open, the look on his eyes shifting between him and Gary’s dead body.

 _Dammit._ Alec thought and before he could say anything, Magnus closed the door on his face and started to run.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of the first part of this series. I will begin to work on part 2 soon, where we will explore a new chapter of Magnus and Alec's relationship.
> 
> But first, this one, where we found out Magnus is a little more complex than we originaly thought, and dark!Alec makes another appareance.

"Fuck" Alec cursed when Magnus closed the door on his face and started to ran away. He wasn't going stood there like the first time. This time he was going to get Magnus and try to explain himself.

Quickly, he opened the door and started to run to the front door, praying Magnus was still inside the mansion and not running away like a crazy man on the streets of New York City in the middle of the night.

Seconds later, when he was near his destiny he let out a sigh of relief when he heard Magnus' voice, which sounded angry and desperate, when he turned to the front hallway he saw Magnus with his brother Jace.

"Let me go" Magnus muttered, trying to free himself from Jace's strong grip. "Let me go or I'll kick you in the balls, Alexander knows how good I am at that, go ask him."

"Um, you are feisty" Jace smirked at him. "I see why my brother likes you" he said, tightening his grip on Magnus.

"Let me go, neanderthal!" Magnus whined as he punched Jace on the ribs. The blond man hissed in pain but stood firm, with quick movements he turned Magnus so his chest was against Magnus' back.

"Look, the boss is here" he muttered on Magnus' ear.

Magnus tensed when he saw Alec looking at them with serious eyes, his hands behind his back.

"I'm Jace, by the way" Jace whispered on his hear. "You better go to him, as you know, my brother doesn't like when things don't go the way he wants."

With those last words, Jace let him go. Magnus sent him a dead glare before he faced Alec. Sighing in surrender he started to walk to Alec.

"Let's go to my room to talk" he said to Magnus, his voice with clear anger on it.

Magnus frowned at that, he was the one who had just witnessed a murder and Alec had the nerve to be angry at him?

"Are you mad at me, Alexander?" he asked him when they were inside Alec's room again. The bed still a mess, reminding Magnus the intense moment they enjoyed mere hours ago.

"Answer me" he huffed when Alec closed the door. "I am the one who has the right to be furious with you!"

"How did you know where I was?" Alec asked instead of responding Magnus' question. "You didn't know where I was when we were together before."

Magnus shut his mouth and shook his head.

"Tell me" Alec growled in rage. "Who told you?"

Magnus shook his head again, making Alec even more furious.

"If you don't tell me, I'll kill every man who is in shift right now" Alec threatned him. He was mad, the bastard who had ruined his night with Magnus would pay.

He heard Magnus gasp loudly at his words, his hand covering his mouth.

"You wouldn't do that to your own men."

"Try me, beautiful."

"Fine, I'll tell you" Magnus sighed in surrender.

Alec smirked with triumph.

"Under one condition" Magnus continued.

Alec rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny Magnus.

"Fine" he grunted. "Name it."

"You won't kill him and he remains as your employee."

"Beutiful..." Alec didn't want to accept it. He wanted to kill.

"Okay, then I'll just go, have fun hiring new security members" Magnus said, starting to walk towards the door of his bedroom.

"Wait" Alec grabbed Magnus by the arm when he passed by his side.

"Well?" Magnus raised his eyebrow.

"I won't kill him, I promise" Alec muttered, not sounding pleased at all, but Magnus knew he was telling the truth. "Tell me now."

"It was the man who was just outside the door."

"Raphael" Alec grunted. Raphael Santiago had always been a loyal worker, Alec liked him a lot, actually. He was always quiet, he only talked when was necessary, something he appreciated very much. Still, that didn't meant he didn't want to shot him straight in the head for ruining his night with Magnus. He wouldn't do it, though, he was going to fulfil his promise to Magnus.

"I tricked him" Magnus admited quickly. "I told him you gave him permission to tell me where you were."

"I'll spare his life for you, beautiful" Alec grumbled.

"Great" Magnus smiled a little. "Now, back to where we were just a moment ago" Magnus continued, his anger towards Alec raising again. "How dare you to be mad at me, Alexander!" he raised his voice in frustration.

Magnus saw how Alec's body tensed again, his eyes on Magnus, burning into him like lava.

"You were trying to run away again, Magnus" Alec gritted trough his teeth. "After everything that happened between us, you were trying to leave me again, beautiful."

Alec caged Magnus against the wall, his hands on either side of Magnus' head, his breath colliding against Magnus' skin.

"We were about to be boyfriends" he groaned, his right fist punching the wall, making Magnus jump in surprise. He knew Alec would never hurt him, but he wasn't used to see him like that.

Still, that didn't mean he was innocent.

"I know that, Alexander" Magnus said, calmer now. He didn't try to free himself, he knew it was impossible. "But don't put the fault on me."

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated apalogies. He was used to be always right.

"I know that, beautiful" he whispered against Magnus' lips. "I am sorry for that."

"For what exactly are you sorry for?"

Alec frowned, he looked at Magnus with an expression full of confusion. It was obvious, wasn't it?

"You knew what I do for a living, Magnus" Alec said slowly, trying to find the right words. "You know exactly who I am, I trick, blackmail and kill people, beautiful. I killed him because he stealed from me, from my family."

"Oh My God" Magnus said, his voice full of disbelief, Alec gulped. Why was Magnus still angry? He apologized to him for something he shouldn't on the first place.

"What, Magnus?" Alec growled, frustrated. "I am apoligizing to you."

"You think I'm mad at you for killing that man?" Magnus touched his chest with his finger, his tone accusatory. "You don't get it at all, Alexander" Magnus rolled his eyes.

He tried to push Alec away from him, but Alec didn't let go and placed himself even closer to Magnus, their chests touching.

"Then why are you mad at me?" Alec grunted, he was tired of fighting with Magnus. He wanted to have him again.

"Let me go" Magnus said in vain, Alec had in completly inmovilized now. "If you are going to be my boyfriend you have to figure this out on your own."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Alec asked, hopeful.

"Not right now" Magnus said. "Not until you understand why I am mad at you, Alexander. Then, maybe, I'll be your boyfriend."

"Fine" Alec growled. Slowly, like he wanted to keep touching Magnus forever, he let the other man go.

"Where are you going?" he asked Magnus when he saw he was leaving.

"I'll be at my house, Alexander" Magnus said. "When you figure this out, you are free to stop by."

"Okay" Alec didn't want Magnus to go, but he wasn't going to insist. The night was going better than he expected, Magnus hand't completly rejected him.

"Let Jace take you to your place, please" he said when Magnus was about to leave. "It's the middle of the night, I want you to be safe."

"Fine" Magnus said after a couple of seconds of silence. "I'll go home with your brother the Neanderthal, but he better keep his hands away from me, I don't like him."

Alec chuckled at Magnus words and nodded. Magnus Bane was definitly something else.

"I'll let him know your kind words. I am sure Jace will appreciate them."

"Perfect. See you soon, Alexander. I hope so, at least."

 

* * *

  
The next day Alec was barely getting any work done, he was sitting in the desk of his luxorius office thinking about Magnus. About the reason why his soon to be boyfriend was still angry at him. He thought and thought the whole day but nothing came up.

A knock on the door, interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in" he ordered, sitting straight on his seat.

Underhill entered the office.

"Sir, Rapahel Santiago is ready" the bodyguard informed Alec.

"Great" Alec smirked maliciously. He stood up and followed Underhill through the big corridors.

Underhill lead him to the final room of the West wing of his mansion. There, sitting on a chair, wrists tied, was Rapahel Santiago.

"Good evening, Raphael" Alec said, enjoying the way Raphale's body went still in fear when he heard his voice. "Look, we both know you messed up last night, and that's okay, I won't kill you, I promised that to Magnus."

Rapahel visibly relaxed at his words.

"Now, I promised him I wouldn't kill you, not that I wouldn't punish you for your mistake" Alec said, his tone emanating darkness and evil.

"You should know, Raphael, I always get what I want" Alec whispered on Raphael's ear. He stood up and began to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. "By the way, you should know from now on you will be Magnus' personal bodyguard, after all he saved your life."

No more words were said, for the next fifteen minutes all that came out from that room were Raphale's yells of pain.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alec, Alec, hey!" Jace's voice woke Alec from his thoughts of Magnus again later that day, in the evening, when they were having dinner with his sister Isabelle.

Alec was still on edge, not even a good torture was capable of stopping his thoughts from drifting to Magnus.

"Still haven't figure out why Magnus is mad?" Jace asked, chewing a piece of the stake they were having.

Alec shook his head. "I have no clue" he said frustrated, he had tried to reach to Magnus trough calls and texts, but the other man was ignoring him.

"He didn't tell you anything when you were with him last night, didn't he?" Alec asked to his brother.

"Nope" Jace said, shrugging his shoulders. "He was quiet the entire time. I think he kind of hates me."

"What do you expect, Jace?" Izzy talked now. "The first real impression he got from you was not very nice."

"Hey, I only was doing what Alec wanted, blame him not me" Jace defended himself. "He was the one who called me names, I was pretty respectful to him."

"Sure" Izzy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"As for the reason Magnus is mad, Alec" she talked to her other brother now. "I think it's pretty clear, at least to me."

Alec quickly looked at her, his eyes full of despair.

"Calm down, brother" Izzy laughed a little. "Being such a desperate man doesn't suit you at all" she teased.

"Izzy..." Alec growled. "Tell me."

"C'mon, Alec, it's not that hard" Izzy said exasperated. "I mean, you said it yourself, Magnus knew what you were capable of doing, and while yes, it's shocking to see a person dying, for what you told me it's not the first time Magnus had witnessed something like that. Think, brother, think about the perfect night you were having together, think about what you did when Jace called you..."

"Holy shit" Alec gasped in realization. "Izzy, you are a genious!" he said before he quickly stood up and left his house, ready to finally make Magnus his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

Minutes later he was knocking like a crazy man on Magnus' door.

"I'm coming!" he heard Magnus' voice inside his loft.

"Alexander" Magnus gasped when he saw Alec on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry!" Alec spat out when Magnus let him in inside his loft. "I know why you are mad and I am so fucking sorry."

Magnus looked at him serious and crossed his arms.

"And what is the reason I am mad, tell me" he demanded to know.

"You are mad at me because I didn't put you first last night" Alec said, running a hand through his messy hair. "Last night, when I was about to ask you to be my boyfriend, Jace called me and I left you alone to do something else, to kill someone. I am sorry you thought you didn't matter. You matter to me Magnus, so much, if you accept to be with me you will always come first, I won't put anything or anyone above you again, I promise that."

Alec finished his speech and looked at Magnus both nervous and relieved. When he saw a small smile breaching on Magnus' lips, he let out a breath he didn't know he was keeping.

"It took you a while to figure it out" Magnus said, totally beaming now. Alec knew he had forgiven him.

"You surprise so much, Magnus" Alec said going to Magnus and pulling him in a tight hug. "You are a complex man and I love that."

And it was true, while he thought Magnus was mad at him for killing a person, the real reason he was mad was totally different. Magnus Bane was no basic man.

"Kiss me, Alexander" Magnus said to him, cupping his cheek softly.

"Gladly" Alec whispered, their lips caressing each other.

They kissed with passion and swetness, tongues dancing together and hands exploring each other bodies.

"Be mine" Alec said when they stopped the kiss. "Be my boyfriend."

"Of course, Alexander" Magnus responded without a hint of hesitation. "Of course I will be your boyfriend."

Alec was sure the grin on his face reached from ear to ear, but it has been a while since he felt such happiness filling his body.

"Now, boyfriend, how about you take me to my room and pound me into my mattress" Magnus purred on his ear, one of his hands stroking Alec's hardening dick.

"It would be my pleasure" Alec winked at him before grabbing Magnus by the waist, leading them to the bed in the middle of Magnus' loft.

Later that night, as Alec was fucking him with deep, hard thrusts, Magnus was sure his life was about to change, but somehow he wasn't afraid, he felt safe with Alec on his side.

With that thought, he threw his head back, toes curling as he scratched Alec's back, experimenting the best orgasm of his life, Alec's dick still pounding directly into his prostate making it ever more powerful and full of pleasure.

When he felt Alec shudder as he reached his own orgasm, his body going limp on top of him, Magnus embraced him and sighed happily.

"I'm glad I am yours now, Alexander" he admitted, his fingers gently caressing Alec's hair.

"And I am glad you are finally mine, beautiful."

Magnus smiled at Alec's words as they both enjoyed the comfortable silence of the night.


End file.
